dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
The Old Demonic Government
This is all old, after the events of Blood Red Saga c1f06002acc68ef4d9ddcc872ff30983.jpg Despite having three kings. The Realm does things in the interpertation of ' The One High King, and the two Low Kings. ' The High King is allowed to tap into the power of the dark lord ( Satan ) and is the only one allowed to speak directly to him. While the low Kings can tap into minimum levels of the Dark Lords power, they do not get much. They are instead forced to grow on there own. Also no one in the Demon Realm can challange the High king for power but the low kings. The low kings however can be challanged by any and all demons in the land. The High king is the only being second to the Dark Lord in the realm of the Demon World. Giving them a level of supreme power until they are de-throned by a low king ( If they are EVER de-throned ). Demonic Dominion The Demonic Dominion is the current government of the Demon world with the Three Kings rule over there 3 territories. These 3 Kings are Kailoo, Makon and Dark Phoenix. Kailoo being the High King, and Makon and Pheonix being the Low kings. They are the rulers of hell and no one else can oppose them unless they are worthy and take the Demon test of ' True Ruler ' and defeat the current King. hiei_by_wizyakuza-d8xyhze.jpg|High King Kailoo 79da5f6dda27049b7d9ef2a82a7f022c.png|Makon u_is_for_ultimecia_by_cirgy-d6i8r83.jpg|King/Queen Phoenix Demonic Dominion Law / Unholy Code tumblr_mj7bvhyBnm1r1ck9fo1_1280.jpg " Because... due to the Demonic dominion law created by Satan before he went into his slumber. Anyone who breaks the Dominions law, will be punished. The lawbreakers whom went against the laws of the unholy code will be faced by the ones in the 'right '. Those in the right gain the borrowed power of Satan himself. its like your law system on earth. except depending on your postioing... your the judge and executioner. Its How we keep things somewhat balanced here. And if i went into a territory out of my own and did something like that? It'd start a full-blown war... and Makon could gain the power of Satan and crush me and anyone else whom-stood in his way. But you two... are outsiders of that law, of that rule. Your exactly what I need to get this job done. " - Kailoo ''The Dominions 11 laws'' #Do not give opinions or advice unless you are asked. #Do not tell your troubles to others unless you are sure they want to hear them. #When in another’s lair, show him respect or else do not go there. #If a guest in your lair annoys you, treat him cruelly and without mercy. #Do not make sexual advances unless you are given the mating signal. #Do not take that which does not belong to you unless it is a burden to the other person and he cries out to be relieved. #Acknowledge the power of magic if you have employed it successfully to obtain your desires. If you deny the power of magic after having called upon it with success, you will lose all you have obtained. #Do not complain about anything to which you need not subject yourself. #Do not harm little children. #Do not kill non-human animals unless you are attacked or for your food. #When walking in open territory, bother no one. If someone bothers you, ask him to stop. If he does not stop, destroy him. The Test of ' True Ruler ' Is a battle between two Demons which is Broken up into two roles. *The Ruler *And the Slayer The Ruler, is the one of power in which the Slayer is trying to steal. It has been a ritual like battle agreement since before even lucifer had occupied hell for himself. Gods Hand Is a small terrorist agency in Hell that battles against all things un-right in hell. They wish to create a better more sutable world for hell, making it in there own image and prespective using radical and violent actions along with espinoage and murder to achieve there goals! This group has been in hell for the past 685 years, the leader of this organzation known as Aobara Togu, the son of Cain Togu. With his two assistance known as Ink and Saron. The three of them have been causing sheer chaos since the creation of the organzation. They use no-name artifally created Demons as there grunt soldiers whom do there physical work. These demons all operate under a hive mind under there master. Commander Calamity. Largekuytgfhj.jpg|Commander Calamity 0b5345cdd0819cc72463577ea7749bfa.png|Saron 4891c5cfb941f0b38239a61f67593c18.jpg|Ink 2f9a1b6aca091cecab10a5aacc8ab6ac.jpg Category:Demon Blood Category:Fantasy